


Familiar tracks for something peculiar

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [38]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Good Omens (TV) - Freeform, Show Review, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Good Omens piques the curiosity of Chrissie, her husband and her old friends when the show makes a formal request to have Queen's songs in their scenes. (takes place in the universe of "Through Chrissie's eyes").
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Chrissie Mullen & Queen (Ensemble), Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324115
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Familiar tracks for something peculiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AislinWhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinWhell/gifts).



> This story is set in the alternate universe of Through Chrissie's eyes.

I had read a lot of things that morning at the Queen's advisory meeting. Most were small details that we had to resolve, but among these commitments, there was something that caught my attention.

It was a formal document that requested the use of the band's music in a TV series. Until then, there was nothing strange, this was very common, many films and series had Queen songs, but the proposal was to make the soundtrack for the show almost entirely based on their work. It made me very curious to find out more about this series and its producers who are so fond of the boys.

I continued my work during the day and finally, the boys authorized the use of their work in this particular series. On the way home, I noticed my husband looking at me, I must have been very thoughtful, since he stopped to ask me what was wrong with me.

"Are you alright, Chrissie? Are you feeling overwhelmed for today or ..." Brian tried to guess, always worried about me.

I smiled, happy to count on his care and interest in me.

"No, I was just thinking about the series that will have a lot of your songs" I replied "it's called "Good Omens", it's a very peculiar name, so it must be a very interesting series, I was thinking about watching it when it starts."

"Ah it's really interesting" he was relieved to find out what I was thinking "if I'm not mistaken, it's based on a book."

"On a book? Seriously? So I still have time to read it before the premiere" I decided, determined to find out more about this story.

So I read it and was extremely surprised and intrigued by the narrative proposal. I was smart enough to realize that it was about much more than an angel and a demon trying to stop the Apocalypse. It was a story of friendship, companionship, of not being carried away by appearances, that everything that seemed lost could be changed. It was really fantastic and something perfect to be told in a television adaptation.

So, like any other fan, I waited for the series to premiere, getting excited to watch it. However, in the meantime, something else crossed my mind.

"Bri, wouldn't it be nice if we watch "Good Omens" together?" I suggested to my husband the day before the premiere "I mean, not only the two of us, but with Roger, Freddie and John."

"It's a good idea, really" Brian smiled, agreeing.

So, I invited my three old friends to go home. Eventually, Veronica and Dominique followed, which made me very happy.

"So we're basically reliving old times," said Freddie, "I confess I missed those homey nights."

"Really? I knew it" Roger celebrated.

"No one can resist a quiet night with friends" Freddie shrugged.

"Now you say that" John pointed out "50 years ago, not so much."

"Don't be cruel, Deaky" asked Freddie "anyway, what are we going to watch, Mrs. May?"

"Do you know that series with your songs, Good Omens? I wanted us to watch it together" I explained, pleased.

"Yeah, what is the series about?" Freddie continued to ask.

"Don't you think it's better to find out by watching?" Brian suggested.

"Then get on with this thing for us to watch!" Asked our friend, irreverent as always, and that's what I did.

The story seemed very intriguing to us, even to me who already knew the story, because the way it was being retold had a unique and peculiar way. I saw our attention rise when Crowley arrived at the convent to the opera section of "Bohemian Rhapsody".

"They had to start with that, right?" Freddie looked at me.

"It's the classic of rock" I replied smiling.

"Does it bother you that this song is used a lot?" John raised the question.

"No, in fact it's a relief" Freddie said the opposite of the expected "you know the pain that we passed for it to be recorded and to see this repercussion is gratifying."

We continued to pay attention and with a few more minutes, another song by the boys played, this time, it was "It's a Hard Life".

"Look, this almost nobody hears ..." Freddie commented.

"No, they just say it's the song of the lobster clip" Roger laughed and I had to laugh with him, I remembered the boys' discomfort because of their costume in the clip for this song, only Freddie had been happy about it.

We keep watching, moving on to the second episode.

" Isn't it something strangely cool?" Brian whispered to me and I struggled to understand what he meant.

"What is it, my love?" I asked.

"It's strange to see the Tenth Doctor so indifferent, but you know, his mannerisms are all in Crowley" he explained it to me better.

"Of course" I understand, it was inevitable for us not to remember Doctor Who seeing Crowley, since the same actor had already played the Doctor !but for me it doesn't have much difference Bri, I can separate Crowley from the Doctor."

"Well, I think that in time I will too" summed up my husband "but it's nice to think that the Doctor is listening to our songs."

"Yes, in a strangely parallel universe that's what's happening" I agreed with a smile.

Another interesting thing is that you could see that the songs fit perfectly with the context of the episodes. Like when "Bycicle Race" played smartly when Anathema was hit by Bentley, while riding a bicycle. Anathema, who, incidentally, with Newt, had pleased me a lot. I loved their personality and how to be representatives of their ancestors, but also maintaining their own opinion and actions contributed to the advancement of the story. I had related myself a little with Newt, as he was somewhat clumsy and lonely. The eternal intrigue between Shadwell and Madame Tracy was funny. The children and their adventures were also a highlight of the series, highlighting how much they were children, even Adam, who had no idea who he really was.

The third episode caught my attention especially because of the whole historical context and how Crowley and Aziraphale had been friends over the centuries. It was funny to see Crowley jumping from one foot to the other in the church, in a way that reminded me of the Doctor in another episode of Doctor Who. Still, it was a little painful to see the fight of these two great friends and how, despite everything, the angel found it hard to believe that a demon had always been his friend.

"Wow, that was very intense" commented Dominique "they were always so friendly, but it seems that only Crowley realized this."

"Yes, only he calls Aziraphale a friend and not the other way around! Veronica pondered "but this must be a bit of his angelic side, trying to deny his relationship with evil, which has nothing evil, this is very smart, you know? They really have their own side, without the stereotype of good or bad ... it's very ..."

"Human, isn't it? It's one of the things that makes me like the story even more" I agreed with them.

But this fight situation didn't stay that way for long, as the story went on, we saw them make up after listening to "You're My Best Friend" and "Somebody to Love".

"Look, my song..." John said admiringly.

"Do you really think they wouldn't use it? It's one of your best ones" guaranteed Roger.

Deaky was surprised again when "Another One Bites the Dust" played and laughed at the context in which it was used, indicating the impending deaths. We really laugh with "I'm in love with my car". This song would always be our eternal internal joke, it was impossible not to remember every joke with Roger, even though it played in a scene as epic as Crowley driving the burning Bentley. Brian was excited about the demon played by David Tennant driving to the sound of "We Will Rock You" right after, giving all the strength to his motivations.

And so, we come to the end of the world in the series, each at their own stand, ready for the big battle. And as a simple and pure child, Adam solves everything, which made me very satisfied. The outcome of the story couldn't be more perfect, with all the characters returning to their almost normality, if I could say so. "Lazying on a Sunday Afternoon" played by a fanfare combined too much with the mood of the last episode, and it was another pleasant surprise.

After all, we agreed that it was worth watching the series, it was a charming and interesting show, which got even better with the boys' songs highlighting the most memorable moments.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small tribute to Good Omens, and to my friend AislinWhell, who suggested the story. She wondered how Brian from this universe, who is very Whovian, would react to Doctor / Crowley listening to his music. I hope you enjoyed and even more!


End file.
